Lights, Camera, Reality
by EmpressPyrus
Summary: In a world where everyone knows everything about you and you have to look perfect all the time, being really can be tough but now the cast of Bridgewood Academy will have to learn how to live a real life as well as keep their media personalities. They have to get over challenges put up by the media and public, but getting over life changes rumors is harder than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I finally found time to put up my new story. Now, this one is me trying something new. The beginning will be confusing, and a bit cheesy, but it's supposed to be like that, and soon enough, you will understand everything. I will be updating this about once in two weeks because all of the chapters will be longer. The main character will be Runo, but all of the other character's will also have a big involvement in everything. **

**Summary: In a world where everyone knows everything about you and you have to look perfect all the time, being really can be tough but now the cast of Bridgewood Academy will have to learn how to live a real life as well as keep their media personalities. They have to get over challenges put up by the media and public, but getting over life changes rumors is harder than it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the brands mentioned!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"C'mon, we need to get to class!" Lexi yelled running out her room clutching her designer navy blue Vichy hand-bag she used for school. Following her, came out Mercedies wearing the same Navy blue blazer and red vest with a blue plaid skirt and long navy blue socks. Amber, on the other hand took her sweet time walking out wearing the same outfit.

On the other hand, 3 guys were running out of their rooms as well. All 6 of them arrived in a classroom out of breath right before the bell could ring. The rest of the class looked around trying not to laugh. Amber shot a poisonous look towards them shutting them up.

'Sit down," James whispered. All of them scrambled to get into their seats. After the bell rang, they all walked out looking grateful that they could finally leave. "That totally sucked," said Jay holding onto Mercedies. "Ugh, I know," she replied rolling her eyes. "Besides, those losers next to me wouldn't let me take their notes cause they needed to study," she said making air quotes.

"You can use mine; I got em all down," said Lexi. "Well, I've gotta teach those morons at student council how to make a firkin poster. Apparently, the student council president needs to attend the meeting where all they'll be doing is making posters for the school show."

"It's for a good cause Lex, besides, I'm gonna have to die with you because the leads all need to be there as well," said James leaving with Lexi. They turned at a different hall to get to Lexi's student council office.

"Well, we've gotta get to practice. Being in mid-season means practice!" squealed Mercedies who left with Jay towards the gym. She had to get to cheerleading practice, and he had football practice.

"Well, that just leaves us," Bryce gave Amber his winning smile. But, she just smirked back. "Let's go grab some on-campus coffee and find some losers while we're at it."

"What's biting you?" Bryce said as they walked towards the door. "Oh, you know bad night," she replied. "It was Cole Stevenson, right?" asked Bryce smirking. Amber just hit him and said, "you will not say anything else."

Amber had spent the night with Cole the last night, and Bryce had warned her that she wouldn't like it one bit.

"CUT!" shouted the director. "Good job, Alice, Shun," you all get an hour break, be back on set by 4 sharp!"

I was already off stage and had changed out of the uniform costume and was wearing a pair of light blue rompers with a white cardigan and white high top converse, much more June friendly. The outfit went really well with my turquoise-icy eyes and long-straight dirty-blond hair. I was waiting for Julie a.k.a. Mercedies to show up by the food table playing Temple Run on my iPhone 5. As usual, my side bangs got into my eyes. I got really annoyed when that happened, but refused to cut them or let them grow out.

"Hey-hey," came that perky voice. "Hold it" I accidently shouted still playing. Julie waited patiently beside me. When I died, then I finally looked up at Julie. As usual, her perfect bleach blond hair was loose and messy. But for Julie, messy was cute. She had on a white sundress with a pastel pink light cardigan and pumps. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and as usual, her sink was really tanned. Julie's skin was nicely tanned all year round. I, on the other hand had pretty light skin, but really didn't care enough.

"You ready?" I asked grinning. "As ready as I'll ever be Lexi," she said also grinning. I laughed and lightly pushed her. She had used my stage name. We started walking towards the exit until we hear out names being called.

"Julie, Runo, wait up!" Alice made her way over to us. "Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked her. "Where are you going?"She asked. "Café," we simply replied. "Can I come with? The guys have this dare going on to see who can prank the camera people first, and I really don't want to help them, but all of them have already asked a million times!" she explained.

I smirked, "Yeah, we got asked as well, so decided to make a run for it. Go change, and meet me and Julie at the food table," I told her. She ran off, and Julie and I back-tracked. Alice un-like her character Amber was as sweet as sugar. She was really pretty as well, naturally. She had long wavy ginger hair and huge chocolate eyes. Her skin was really pale, but that fitted her eyes and hair perfectly.

"Why are we going to the food table if you don't eat anything?" asked Julie grabbing a chocolate-chip cookie. "I eat healthy food; you know that Jules, I have since I got into modeling. I came from a pretty rich, but still normal family. When I was about the age of 8, I tried out for a Siblings modeling contract. They liked me so much, that I got hired by many different companies. That's where I also got introduced to the television industry. The funny thing was that I was really short until I turned 13 and suddenly hit a growth spurt. Even with that, I'm normal height. But I totally rock heels. I wear them a lot, but for some reason I decided not to today.

A moment later, Alice appeared changed. She just had on yellow ballet flats with white capris and a tan tank-top. We all hurried out before the guys could find us. All morning, Julie, Alice, and I had been getting forced into joining their stupid dares. Having better things to do in life, we declined several times, but they didn't give up.

We entered the café thanks that we were finally away from the studio. "They made me and Dan get here earlier today, cause apparently, we're behind on the scenes," complained Julie. She had many good qualities, but one of them wasn't being a morning person. She needed her sleep, and if she was woken up before 6, there would be trouble for everyone. I felt bad for every-one who had to put up with morning Julie. Including Dan. Dan played Jay, the athletic guy dating Mercedies. Since they were the main characters of the show, they often had to find a little extra time to get all of the scenes done.

Truthfully, Dan and I were dating, but it's a real hush-hush situation because all of the shows fans want Julie and Dan to hook up in real life. The truth is that Julie is dating another singer that she used to work with named Billy. But, even seeing what the fans wanted, we were all pretty cool about it and no-one was exploding with jealousy.

"What would you like Runo?" asked Sally the girl that worked there. I was here almost every-day, so all the staff knew me pretty well. "Frozen Hot chocolate, small," I replied smiling at her. She punched in my order then turned to Julie and Alice.

"Small ice Capp," said Alice looking at her phone screen. This was unlike her, because she was really polite, but she looked at her screen with wide eyes. I saw Julie looking at her as well.

"Um, I'll have a small sparkling green tea lemonade," said Julie still looking at Alice who was silently at her phone with shock written on her face.

Sally saw us as well and looked at me with question written on her face. I just shrugged and went to the next counter to get my frozen hot chocolate.

Finally, Alice spoke, "umm, guys, we need to talk." Julie and I exchanged looks. We were pretty confused on what was going on. I was grabbing my hot chocolate but heard a shriek yelling, "RUNO!"

I looked back and saw her standing there. There standing in front of me was a girl a bit shorter than me with medium length wavy brown hair and huge emerald eyes. "Fabia!" I yelled thrusting my hot chocolate into Julie's hands and running over to hug her.

"Ohmigosh! I didn't know you were coming to LA!" I shirked hopping a bit. "Well, it was kinda last minute, anyways; I've got to do a little work here, but what a coincidence that you'd be here!" she shirked again.

I know that we were looking like a bunch of fools, but I hadn't seen Fabia in almost 3 years! She and I were best friends when I was in modeling. We lived in the same condo in New York, and worked in the same American Eagle modeling agency. When I was 15, I tried out to be Lexi on Bridgewood Academy. I left to come to LA. We kept in touch, but with both had really busy with me in acting, and her modeling career boosting.

"Well, as much as I'd totally love to stay and chat, I've gotta go for a meeting, right now, I'll call you later, kay?" said Fabia already running out the door. I waved smiling knowingly. The Fabia I knew was NEVER on time for meetings, so this was normal. I looked back at Julie and Alice who still looked a bit fazed.

"Sit down and I'll explain," I said approaching a table. They both sat in-front of me. "Well?" asked Julie, "what was that all about?"

"Fabia was my bestie when I was in New York. I haven't seen her in like 3 years though," I explained quickly. They just nodded understanding. This whole thing made complete sense because in this industry, everyone eventually knew everyone.

"Now, I wanna know why Alice was freaking out back there," I said turning my attention towards the ginger. She sipped her ice Capp before replying, "Get this, you know how the guys were daring each other?" Julie and I nodded. "Well, Shun was hiding in Robert's office when he heard something suspicious." Robert was the TV shows director. He was adored by everyone, but made us work really hard.

"So, what did he hear?" I asked impatiently. She looked at me, her gaze saying she was going to continue before I interrupted her. "Well, he heard Robert talking to someone, saying something about a new cast member," she said sounding pretty surprised herself. I spit out the frozen hot chocolate in my mouth. Julie stared with wide eyes.

"Really? What else did he say?" asked Julie slowly getting out her shock. "Nothing really, he just texted me that," replied Alice. "I asked him more, but he didn't reply," she said looking at her phone. A second later, she shoved it on the table for us to look at.

_So, I was hiding for the dare, and I heard Robert talking about a new cast member. Do you know anything?_

_-S _

When I looked up, Julie was already up cleaning her area, "c'mon, we need t get to set!" and she started walking out the door. Alice and I looked at each other and followed her. It was June and really boiling outside. We made our way to the set.

Just as we walked into the movie lot, the guys came running towards us. Dan grabbed my arms, using me as a human shield. Ace came running behind him yelling, "You cheated!"

Dan played Jay on the show, Mercedies boyfriend. He's the main character. He grew up with both parents in the entertainment business. His dad is a movie producer, and mom is a famous model. I actually worked with her during my time at American Eagle, that way I had met Dan before the show. She really liked my work, so when the shows auditions came around, she told me to try out and even recommended me to the produces! Dan has messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He's not super tall, but still taller than all of us girls even in heels.

Ace Girt plays James on the TV show. James is close to my character Lexi, so we have many scenes together. Both his parents are actors, so he was on TV for a long time, doing commercials, and cameos. Ace has messy-brown hair with grayish eyes. He's taller than Dan, but not by much. He's really sarcastic.

"What the hell?" Julie mumbled looking at them confused. I just pushed Dan in front of me. He looked at me pissed then at Ace and replied, "Did not! We never agreed that-" but was cut off by Shun who walked out of no- where.

Shun was actually from an arts school. He plays Bryce on the show. Like Alice and Amber, he and Bryce are nothing alike. The rest of us have lots in common with our characters, but not him. For one thing, Bryce knows how to talk to people, and is a well known player. Shun on the other hand doesn't talk much, period. I have no clue how that can result in great acting, but it somehow is the truth. Shun has raven black silky hair with amber (ironic) colored eyes. He's about Ace's height.

"Stop arguing, now listen!" he said to Ace and Dan. They reluctantly shut up. "Okay, so Alice did you see my text?" he asked her. "Yeah, that's why the three of us are here," she told him pointing at Julie, herself, and I.

"Right, so I'll tell you guys as well," he said looking at Ace and Dan's confused faces. "I was hiding from you two fools, when I heard Robert talking on the phone. He was talking about a new cast member," he explained. This got stares towards him. No-one really knew what to say either. We were all too shocked. This show had been running for 3 seasons. We didn't add any new cast members this whole time. Then an idea came to me.

"Oh no!" I moaned and stamped my foot. The others looked at me. "What?" asked Julie. "Well, what if a new cast member means turning us nice?" I asked. All of their eyes widened getting what I meant. This was unlike most high school shows. In it, all of us were bad guys. All of us played popular students that all were never really nice or caring or giving. We were a bit more realistic because everyone had their cons. It was really fun to act and it gave us originality. None of us played thieves or murderers, but there was the whole getting drunk scene, and drugs and sex involved.

But, lately all of us had our suspicions that they were somehow going to turn us 'nice'.

"Lets go to Robert and ask him, we cant jump to conclusions," said Alice looking at the expressions we all held. They were tough determination. I remember we all held these expressions at the last Star Countdown. It was a competition that was held every year where different casts got together to enter a competition. What basically happened was that we all had a charity we were supporting. The team that won all of the competitions had ABC donate $500,000. All of the other casts there were there for the publicity. We joined for that, but as soon as it started, we were all for winning. It was hard but with the no nonsense attitude, we did win by a landslide.

We all walked to Robert's office. He was inside talking to someone. We just stood there trying to listen, but didn't really get anything out of it. After about a minuet, he came outside surprised to see us, then motioned for us to follow him. We did what we were told. We arrived at the meeting room.

"Well, I know that you've already heard of the new cast member," he started looking at our determined face. "But, before you start imagining things, I'd like to tell you that you will like this," he continued. "I'd like to introduce you're newest cast member, Fabia Sheen," he said quicly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Fabia walked in with a smirk towards me. "Miss me?" she asked.

* * *

**I know that it could have been a bit better, but it was the first chapter, and I honestly cant do first chapters. But what i really want to know is what everyone though about the beginning. Every chapter will have a mini part with their characters. Soon enough, everything will make sense. The next chapter is much better! Just trust me on that, and everyone please REVIEW! If you think that a part can be better or something, then tell em and in the future I will make sure it's better! So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear Readers,

Haha, well, I haven't updated any of my Bakugan fanfic for a while now -.-" Trust me, there's a reason for that. Well, I write ahead, then I update, so I was pretty far ahead in my writing. But what happened was that my brother broke the USB that held all the chapters. So, I tried re-writing them, but they came out really terrible :'( Anyways, the point is that I won't really update these until I get some more inspiration. Until then though, I do have another Bakugan one that you may like. I'm writing it because it's a canon story that is what happen's after Dan leaves in the end of season 4. It's kinda my way of venting. I know that there are tons of those out, but I promise that everyone'll enjoy reading it, mostly because my writing has been improving a lot on my Young Justice FanFic, Your Cards, My Game (If you're a DC fan, check that out!). So, again, I'm, really sorry for this, but just remember that I am not abandoning these stories! I will continue them, but it'll be AFTER exams, probably by the end of August, I should be back on track. Be sure to check out my new story that will be online in a few days now!

~EmpressPyrus


End file.
